


First Try

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rei and Rin's first attempt at sex wasn't exactly smooth.





	First Try

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 3rd, 2016.

“You’re going to be gone until tonight, right?”

“That’s what I said the last three times you asked.” Sousuke pulled a shirt over his head, raising an eyebrow once his face was exposed again. “Are you planning on throwing a party while I’m not home or something?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Rin rolled his eyes, though he wasn’t looking right at his best friend. A blush was threatening to move from his cheeks to his whole face. “Rei’s coming over, and I just wanted to make sure we were going to get some alone time.”

Sousuke’s bemusement turned to amusement instead, and he smirked. “You don’t have to wait for my physical therapy appointments if you guys want to fuck. Just put a sock on the doorknob or something.” 

Rin’s blush flooded his whole face, and he threw his pillow at Sousuke. “That’s not what we’re doing!”

Sousuke swatted away the pillow, laughing. “Sure. Have fun, Rin.” He held up a hand in parting as he walked out the door, closing it just before Rin’s shoe collided with it.

Rin scowled, folding his arms with a huff, but his heart hammered in his chest. Despite his weak protest to Sousuke, sex was on the agenda for that day – for the first time, in fact. This was the day they had agreed to finally do it.

Rin would have rather gotten to this point naturally, but every attempt so far at taking make-out sessions further had ended in failure. Someone would walk in, or one of them would be hungry or tired, or they would fall off the bed or couch and end up hurt, and one time, when it seemed the stars had finally aligned, Rei had panicked and asked to stop.

That had been the most disappointing, but only because Rin would always be a bit insecure and selfish, and Rei’s reaction had felt like a complete rejection. But when he was honest with himself, Rin knew that Rei was just that sort of person. He needed time to prepare, and as much as Rin had hoped to open him up to spontaneity, he didn’t like being surprised.

But Rin was willing to wait, and willing to compromise. Rei was more than worth it.

He picked up the shoe and the pillow while waiting for Rei to arrive. Then he made sure everything was up to his standards of neatness. Then he checked to be sure they had everything they would need. Then he dusted again, just in case.

He was debating if he should run their little battery-powered vacuum over the rug again when there was a knock at the door, effectively scattering his plans. Feeling his heart slam wildly in his chest, he hurried to open the door.

“Hey,” he greeted. He felt out of breath, for some reason.

“Hello!” Amazingly, Rei sounded equally out of breath, a big smile on his face that was a little shaky around the edges. He didn’t seem scared or hesitant when he stepped in and met Rin’s kiss, though, so Rin chalked it up to anticipation.

The idea that Rei was just as excited about this as he was made a tingle run down Rin’s spine, and he darted his tongue out and gave Rei a quick taste of what he would soon be experiencing.

“Why don’t you give me your coat, and I’ll hang it up?” he suggested, like a perfect gentleman, locking the door behind them. Rei slid the coat off gingerly, holding it out for him and averting his eyes far too shyly.

Rin was confused about his expression until he spoke again. “You’re getting me out of my clothes already?”

Rin stared at him, incredulous, for a moment, until a small smile started to creep up Rei’s face, clearly amused at his own joke. Suddenly breaking out into laughter, Rin tossed the coat aside and wrapped Rei up in his arms instead, twirling him around.

“Did you spend the whole way here thinking that one up?”

“Are you doubting my wit and sense of comedic timing?” Rei huffed, trying to adjust his glasses while he was being spun, though he was still smiling. They finally stopped spinning, both of them giggling, still holding on to each other.

Rin shook his head. “You nerd. This isn’t the sort of mood I wanted to set for today, you know.”

“I do know. But I read somewhere that laughter can loosen up people in tense situations,” he explained, adjusting his glasses again. “Did it work?”

Rin didn’t answer that verbally. Instead, he closed the distance between them, kissing Rei again, with even more heat and fervor, which Rei returned with equally as much need. Before Rin knew what was happening, they were both shirtless on his bunk, Rei kneeling over him with one hand in his Rin’s hair while Rin gripped at the smooth skin over Rei’s hips, desperately trying to pull him in, closer and closer.

This was a place they’d been many times, in the course of making out. This is where they were the time Rei wanted to stop, but he didn’t ask to stop now, giving more and more needy moans into Rin’s kisses that went straight down to this cock.

Just doing this wasn’t enough. Rin needed to touch and be touched. It was time to finally take this further.

He reached for the zipper of Rei’s pants, but stopped pulling at it when he felt Rei freeze above him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling his heart sink when Rei looked away. “Do you want to stop here, or-“

“No!” Rei shook his head fiercely. “I really want to do it this time, it’s just that, ah…”

The blush on his face was adorable, but also not really keeping with the mood Rin was hoping for. Still, Rin knew he had to be patient with Rei, so he encouraged him to continue with a few gentle strokes on his back. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Rei.”

Rei nodded. “It’s just that… do you think we could turn the lights off, and… draw the blinds, or something?”

Rin blinked twice. “Uh… why?”

“I just think I would feel better if it were dark,” Rei explained quickly, lying down to hide his face against Rin’s chest.

Rin was surprised by this turn of events. Normally Rei was a peacock, gladly showing off his body – Rin had seen all of it but his most private bit, which he hoped to rectify soon. So why was Rei suddenly acting so bashful?

Unless…

Rin tried to grin, but he couldn’t help but look self-conscious. “Why would you want that? Unless you don’t want to see me.” He hoped he sounded like he was joking.

Apparently not, since Rei’s head jolted back up. “Of course I do. I’ve been… looking forward to it.”

Rin blushed yet again. No one should sound that damn sincere when talking about how much they wanted to see him naked.

“So what then?”

Rei averted his eyes again. “I don’t really want you to see me, that’s all.”

Rin gaped at him for a long few seconds, stunned by this revelation. If there was anything he thought might be holding Rei back from sex, it wouldn’t have been his looks.

Perhaps this would be a good time to tell Rei that he’s beautiful to Rin inside and out. To be gentle and patient and reassuring. Rin would have to find his eloquence.

“Rei,” said Rin seriously, looking him in the eyes. “What are you talking about? You’re fucking sexy.”

Rei’s eyes lit up a bit. “I am?”

“Are you kidding?” Rin ran a hand down Rei’s arm. “Your arms are like rock solid cords of muscle.” Next he ran a hand down Rei’s chest, feeling him shiver under his fingers. “Your chest is sculpted like it was chiseled that way. And your legs are so damn long…” He moved his hands like he was going to touch Rei’s legs, but diverted at the last second. “And this ass.” He gave it a squeeze.

Rei licked his lips. “What about it?”

“Your ass is the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

“Do you spend a lot of time looking at other peoples’ backsides?”

“Only out of pity that their asses aren’t as good as yours.”

Rei smirked at that. “Well, I do try to keep my body in top shape,” he preened, and Rin grinned to himself. Maybe now, Rei would agree to keeping the lights- “But I would still prefer if the lights were off.”

Rin groaned. “Why?”

“Because,” Rei took a deep breath, like he was about to unveil a life-altering secret, “my penis is not as impressive as the rest of me.”

Yet again, Rin blinked at him. “That’s all?”

Rei pouted, looking self-conscious now. “It’s my understanding that people usually like… large penises, right? I did some research, and that seemed to be more popular.”

This was definitely not the mood he was going for. They could be having sex, and instead Rei was talking to him about popular penis sizes. “Rei, I don’t care how big your dick is.”

“Are you sure?”

“If that was all I cared about, I’d just get a dildo.” Rin’s smile softened, and he pulled Rei back in for another kiss. “I’m having sex with all of you, right?”

Rei leaned up a bit to look down at him, and then he leaned back in and answered him with a kiss, and then another, and soon they were building back up to where they had been. This was the mood Rin wanted – passionate, with heat and need flowing between them, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they built up into a frenzy, touching every naked part of each other.

At some point, they rolled over, switching position so that Rei was underneath Rin now. While Rei laid back against the pillows, panting softly, his arms up above his head so Rin had a full view of his chest (and wasn’t that the hottest thing Rin had ever seen), Rin started to undo Rei’s zipper again, and this time was allowed to pull down his pants without protest.

Rin decided that Rei’s worries were unfounded, and grinned as he announced his verdict. “Gorgeous.”

Rei moaned at that, bucking his hips toward Rin. He was already hard, but Rin only got a moment to marvel at it before Rei was suddenly sitting up and reaching for his zipper.

“It’s only fair, right?” he said, grinning. He tugged Rin’s pants down, and Rin obliged him by taking them the rest of the way off.

Now it was Rei’s turn to stare at Rin in all his glory. Rin watched as Rei licked his lips again, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “What do you think?”

“You’re beautiful.”

The grin dropped off Rin’s face at the honest and sincere compliment, and Rin found himself blushing again, reaching to hide his face behind one hand. How could Rei do that? He was talking about Rin’s cock, and he still managed to sound like he was talking about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Geez, Rei, dicks aren’t beautiful, you know?” he snapped, suddenly looking around for an excuse to escape Rei’s too open gaze.

Rei pouted. “I think yours is.”

“You’re ruining the mood,” Rin snapped, still blushing. It was time to try and get this back on track. “Hold on, I’m gonna get the lu- guh!”

Rin winced, grabbing the back of his head where it had collided with the bottom of Sousuke’s bunk. He’d forgotten it was up there.

“Rin?” Rei leaned up, clearly concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Rin waved it off, hurrying to get off the bed and go after the lube and condoms underneath it. He had to hurry – they were so close, he couldn’t let them lose the mood now. “Just a second.”

He was back quickly, kneeling over Rei again and kissing him. They were both worked back up in seconds, Rei bucking into him again, and Rin grabbed for the bottle of lube to start preparing. His heart was beating fast and his hands were shaking.

They were shaking so much that he missed his palm, and the squirt of lube fell down into Rei’s bangs instead. “Shit.”

Rei’s eyes widened. “Did you just get that in my hair!?”

“Shut up,” Rin huffed, quickly reaching to try and wipe it out. “Just give me a second…”

“You’re just spreading it around! My bangs are going to be plastered to my forehead,” Rei lamented, and Rin scowled. “It’s not beautiful.”

“There.” Rin stopped, though Rei’s bangs were still a mess. “You look fine.”

“I don’t feel like it looks fine.”

“What do you want me to do, go get you a mirror right now? I’m telling you, it’s fine!”

Rei didn’t look convinced, but he only huffed in disapproval. They both sat there for a moment in moody silence, and Rin suppressed a disappointed groan. They were officially out of the mood.

The clock had ticked out almost a whole minute before Rin said, “Do you want to just… stop, and try again another time?”

Rei’s eyes widened, and he looked a bit disappointed now. “I… really did want to do it this time.”

“Yeah, well. Me too.”

Rei sat up, wrapping his arms around Rin so he could pull their chests closer together. Rin lowered them both back down to the bed, feeling the warmth of Rei’s body against his.

“Maybe we still can,” said Rei, his hands running up and down Rin’s back, trailing fire as they went. “Maybe we just… need to slow down.”

“Slow down, huh?”

Rin nuzzled his face into the crook of Rei’s neck for a moment, reveling in the feeling of his hands on his bare back. He started to let his own hands venture along Rei’s sides, then pushed himself up on his elbows, so he could kiss Rei again. Rei kissed back, his hands now moving to Rin’s chest, exploring his muscles. He brushed over one of Rin’s nipples, and Rin himself was surprised when he moaned at that, bending lower to press kisses at the base of Rei’s neck. Experimentally, Rei gave that nipple a bit of a tweak, playing with it slowly, and Rin groaned again, starting to nip at Rei’s skin. That made Rei moan back, and before Rin knew it, they were both rutting their hips against each other.

Rin wasn’t sure how much time they spent just touching each other and moving together, but after awhile it wasn’t nearly enough friction. “More,” he gasped into Rei’s mouth, and Rei was only too happy to oblige. His hand gave Rin’s dick a few strokes, and his eyes lit up at Rin’s reaction, as he nipped at Rei’s chest with even more frantic energy. Rin reached down to return the favor to Rei, and soon they were both pumping and rocking in unison. Rei’s moans turned into noises that were almost shouts, gasping Rin’s name, while Rin could only bite harder, hoping Rei would forgive him, if he broke skin.

Jerking each other off was probably not the most elegant way to have sex, Rin thought, but he decided it was good enough for them when he came just a minute or so before Rei, rolling off him and collapsing in a sweaty heap next to his still panting boyfriend. They took a few minutes to catch their breath, and then looked at each other, immediately breaking into giddy giggles.

“How as that?” asked Rin, throwing his arm around Rei. He was pleased when Rei accepted the invitation to cuddle, turning on his side and wiggling closer to his chest.

“I enjoyed it. Though I hope you didn’t leave any marks on my skin from those bites.”

“Oh right… Sorry.”

“I liked it,” said Rei with a shrug, and Rin felt his heart flutter again. Rei really was the sexiest guy he knew, Rin decided.

“So you thought it was all good? Even the biting?”

“Mm.” Rei wiggled closer, his eyes drifting closed. “I did. But I think we can do better next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Rin smiled, pulling Rei as close to his chest as he could. “Sounds like a date.”

They would need to get cleaned up and dressed before Sousuke came back, but that was still a few hours away. Neither of them worried about it as they started to doze off in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s heartbeat.

Rin was almost asleep when Rei spoke up again. “Rin?”

“Yeah, Rei?”

“You don’t think your neighbors could hear me through the walls, do you?”


End file.
